


Pray

by StarflowerSea



Series: BanRen Week 2020 [7]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Music, performing, pray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Day 7 of BanRen Week 2020Ren and Banri play Pray together at Banri’s request.
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri
Series: BanRen Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

> And we've arrived at the final day of BanRen Week 2020! Thank you so much for everyone who read along! I had tons of fun, and I hope you all did too!  
> As always, please enjoy, and comments are appreciated!

Banri looked over the sheet music for  _ Pray, _ his brow furrowed. It was in no way a technically difficult piece – he had run it through many times on his own successfully. Yet the thought of playing it with the rest of Argonavis made his arms lock up and his stomach knot. It was a song dedicated to him, yet it was a song brimming with painful emotions – a heartfelt cry that seared through his heart.

Drawing in a breath, Banri began playing, his drum beats filling the air. Onward he pushed, gradually feeling himself relax. If he was alone, he could play it fine. Even with the recording, he was able to get through it alright, though he did admittedly tear up a few times throughout.

Banri’s jaw clenched as he reached the chorus. Even now, he thought he could hear phantom echoes of the others playing along – as well as Ren’s vocals. The image of the others playing sent chills down his spine as it resurfaced in his mind’s eye, and he could feel his concentration starting to waver. Banri quietly shook himself off as he continued playing, focusing his gaze to the sheet music. To be honest, he no longer needed it, as he had played it enough times to memorize it by heart. Yet there was something comforting and grounding about having something in front of him.

“There you are.”

Banri halted abruptly and glanced up to find Ren at the doorway of the studio.

“Hey, Ren-kun.” Banri gave Ren a friendly smile.

Ren smiled back as he walked into the room. “Looks like you’re practicing again, huh?”

“Yep!” Banri gestured to the drums. “Had some free time, so I decided to get some drumming in.” As Banri turned, his hand knocked against the stand, sending one of the music sheets fluttering to the floor.

Ren’s gaze flitted to the page, a shadow crossing his face.  _ “Pray…” _

Banri stiffened for a moment, then nodded quietly, his heart sinking just a little lower.

Ren stooped down and picked the sheet up, then placed it back on the music stand with a quiet smile. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Banri met Ren’s gaze, unsure of what else to say.

“Do you want to practice together?”

“Huh?” Banri froze. Did he hear that correctly?

“It can be lonely practicing alone.” Ren walked over to the mic and brought it over next to the drums. “Besides, I’ve been wanting to sing myself.”

Banri couldn’t help a small smile as he nodded in agreement, even though he knew Ren couldn’t see it. He glanced over the sheet music again, then quietly pushed it off to the side. There was no need for it now.

“What did you want to sing?”

Ren paused as if in thought, then glanced back at Banri, his eyes brimming with warmth.

“What about  _ Pray?” _

Ice shot through Banri’s veins at Ren’s words. Yet at the same time, his heart leapt sky high, the clashing of emotions rendering him speechless. He only nodded in agreement, his eyes widening.

Taking his response as an affirmation, Ren gave Banri a smile that melted away the apprehension. “I know how much you’ve been wanting to play it. It means a lot not just to you, but to the rest of Argonavis as well.”

“Ren-kun…”

Banri’s voice tightened as warmth welled up in his chest and pressed behind his eyes. He gave Ren a grin, his eyes sparkling. “Thank you. It means everything to me.”

“Then shall we start?”

“Absolutely!”

With that Ren began to sing, his voice gentle and warm just as Banri remembered. For a moment Banri closed his eyes and let himself drift as Ren’s voice wrapped around him in a snug embrace. When he opened his eyes again Banri found himself gazing into Ren’s eyes. With emotion welling up within him Banri began to play, pouring it all out through his drumming.

From then on a duet spilled forth as they intertwined around each other. Like a dance their song rose and floated through the air, brimming with unspoken, breathless passion. They forged on together, breathless, tearful smiles on their faces as they decorated the air with their melodies. All of time seemed to melt away, leaving the two alone in a void of light and sound.

All too quickly did the song end, its final chords ringing in Banri’s ears. The resulting silence hung thick with emotion that decorated the air.

“Wow…”

Uttered in a breathy whisper, it was the only word that came to Banri’s mind. Only then did Banri grow aware of the warm wetness on his cheeks. Raising his head, he found himself gazing at Ren’s tear-stained face. They smiled at each other through their tears, warm and poignant. It had seemed to move them both beyond words.

Banri slowly stood, drawing in a deep breath to quell his pounding heart as the warmth that filled his chest turned into a burning heat. Before Banri knew what had happened he had thrown his arms around Ren’s shoulders in a tight embrace, clinging to him as choked sobs escaped. Banri could feel Ren’s shoulders shaking as warmth shrouded him, holding him close.

The two embraced each other and wept, tears falling like rain as their emotions overflowed. For them,  _ Pray _ was more than a song – it embodied the precious bond between them, not only as bandmates, but most importantly, as friends.

Those bonds, they prayed, would last forevermore.


End file.
